We are infinite
by irenne.irn
Summary: An AoKise fanfiction. Hi guys.This is my first fanfic and i know it's so short but it's the first chapter so I'm gonna write a lot more in the second chapter which I think I'm gonna post next weekend.Hope you'll enjoy it.


_Although we had that big fight he still came. And what did I do?...I know, I just let him down one more time!_

He didn't care he was the only one leaving so soon, he didn't care that everybody was yelling so that he would come back, it didn't matter anyway because he stood until the game was over, there was no reason for him to be there any longer. The only thing he was thinking about was leaving that place as soon as he could. He couldn't bare to look at his former lovers face because all he could have seen then was disappointment. As he was walking away from all the noise he could feel his head getting dizzy as tears were coming down his face. He didn't want Aomine to see him cry once again…he felt that all he was doing lately was to cry in front of him.

Everything was slipping away from him…he promised to the love of his life that they will be together forever…so much for that promise… Now he broke another promise that he made to him. How could he lose? How could he lose to Kuroko when he was so close to winning? The only promise he thought he could keep was gone. He had one more chance and he blew it!

_I can never face him again. I'm such a disappointment!_

* * *

Everybody was having the time of their life; after all Seirin won so why wouldn't they celebrate. Even Momoi was having the time of her life, having Kuroko win was the best turnout for her. She was getting from him all the attention she wanted after all those years. It was finally her time. She was feeling kinda bad since she thought she was the only one harassing Kuroko and that they were the only ones acting like a couple, then she spotted Hyuuga and Riko giving one another subtle glances.

They all were having so much fun that they didn't notice that someone at their table was still tangled in thoughts of their earlier conversation about Kise. But then again Aomine was acting like this for awhile now. Since Kise left him he thinks that Kise is everywhere, and present in every conversation he has and that's why he tries not to engage in any of those. It seems like the universe is plotting against him, but really, who doesn't think that when they are trying to forget the only person they love. Aomine didn't thought for a second that things would turn out like this, he knew Kise for such a long time and didn't expect that he would run away so fast without saying a word or even looking at him for the last time. His thoughts went away as the noise around him was increasing forcing him to look at them having such a great time.

_I used to be like that, feeling alive every day of my life. Then I became another person, but somehow I snapped out of it and promised myself I would never be that man again. So now just quit mopping and enjoy this while you can. He left me anyway and there's nothing I can do, if I was important to him he wouldn't leave, he wouldn't leave me behind and end it like I was nothing…_

It seemed that trying to engage into a conversation was harder than he remembered, but still it didn't hurt to try. After all if you keep thinking about that person how can you truly erase them from your mind and heart?

* * *

His room was so empty, maybe throwing away all the things that reminded him of Aomine was wrong. He could have kept the fluffy stuffed animal that kept him cozy every night when he wasn't beside his lover or the photo in which both of them were smiling so brightly that was lighted by the moonlit every night and without which he could never fall asleep.

_This is my life, a life in which he does not exist anymore. I can't rely on him every second of my life. I'm not a little child anymore, who can't fall asleep until I get a text from him or I feel him beside me. It doesn't matter anymore. In a couple of days it will be all over and maybe we will never see each other again. Maybe this is for the best. _

In that moment all he wished was to fall asleep…


End file.
